Face Value
by Failure Turtle
Summary: It's a secret kept so well that not even Vince McMahon knows. Who is more cunning than the Rated R Superstar? Oh, that's right. Cena's girlfriend. CenaxOCxEdge
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The pen name issue is bothering me. And I figured that I should post _something_ since I'm going on hiatus tomorrow for the new SmackDown vs. RAW game. And yes, I am still one hundred percent pro-Edge. Everyone is in character for this story, because Edge is the only wrestler with any character.**

_RAW_

"You guys!" Paige Mortenson squealed, running up to the quarrel in the hallway. "Stop fighting! You guys don't need violence to solve your problems. Can't you just talk them out like civil human beings?"

Chris Jericho and Randy Orton separated themselves from one another. The had been play wrestling in the hallway after their segment in the ring.

"Paige, you're such a goody two shoes," Randy said, shoving Chris away from him.

"Yeah, we were just messing around. God, do you have to take everything so seriously? Can't two guys just mess around together in the hallway?" Chris asked, kicking Randy in the shin.

"Chris, stop talking. You're making us sound gay," Randy threatened, kicking Jericho in the back of the leg for retaliation. He then turned to Paige. "Hun, leave us alone. You're not in our league."

"Hey, you assholes! Leave her alone!" called a voice from down the hallway.

"Of course, here comes Cena to ruin everyone's fun..." Chris muttered under his breath, earning himself a swift slap on the shoulder from Paige.

"Paige, baby, are they giving you a hard time?" John asked, putting a comforting arm around his girlfriend's waist.

"Well, I was just trying to stop them from fighting and told them that violence is not the answer."

"We're professional wrestlers! Violence is always the answer," Jericho chided, nudging Randy with his elbow.

"Can't you two just grow up? You're in the presence of a lady, for crying out loud," Cena said, pulling Paige closer.

The alarm on Paige's phone sounded from her pocket. "Oh, crap! I have to go, John. I have to meet my sister in an hour!"

"Paige, when can I meet your sister? I've seen pictures of her. I've heard about her, but I've never seen her. We've been together for six months now. I'm pretty sure it's time that I met your sister."

"I don't think that's such a good idea..." Paige said, shirking away from John and pulling her phone out of her pocket. "My sister isn't exactly a people person."

"Oh, come on, Paige. She works for the other brand. Even when all three brands are together for shows, we never see her!"

"Well...Portia and I don't exactly get along to well..." Paige revealed. It was true. The identical twins were as different as they could be. "Besides, she's always running around pulling shenanigans with Edge. How...disgusting," Paige shuddered. She could never dream of dating the Rated R Superstar. He was dirty, cunning, and just a mean guy. Paige was as straight laced as the corsets she wore out in the ring. Everything had to be clean and perfect, which was why John Cena was the perfect guy for her.

But Paige had a secret that not even John knew.

* * *

_SmackDown_

"Did you bring the eggs?" Edge asked after he greeted his girlfriend with a hug.

Portia Mortenson pulled away from the Canadian wrestler and opened her large satchel that was slung over her shoulder. She pulled out a cardboard container of eggs, holding twenty-four eggs inside. "You know it, babe."

"Let's go," Edge said, taking Portia by the hand and dragging her to the parking lot, her blonde hair streaked with black flying in the wind behind her.

The rocker pair searched the lot for the specific car they were looking for, belonging to Triple H. They found the black Mercedes Benz with no trouble, parked far away from all the other cars.

"Sometimes, I think he's making this easy for us on purpose," Edge laughed, letting go of Portia's black nail polish emblazoned hand and taking the carton of eggs. "Bombs away," he whispered, chucking an egg and the expensive vehicle. The fragile produce easily broke against the metal car. The yolk dripped down the side of the car. If Edge was lucky, and Triple H was not, the cold air would quickly dry the egg against the black sheen of the vehicle.

As Edge would say, it would become a bitch to clean.

"Come on, babe. Throw a few," Edge urged.

"Alright," Portia agreed. She threw an egg that landed square on the windsheild.

"Good going! How many more to we have left?"

Portia peered into the carton. "One left."

Edge smirked. "Let's save that one. I have an idea."

Portia and Edge returned to the building. They saw Brie and Nikki Bella walking around. They gave the darker duo a dirty look; a look which Edge gladly returned with an even dirtier look. "What are you looking at, skankbags?" Edge asked, bobbling his head in true Edge fashion.

The Bella Twins had no response. Instead, the kept walking.

"Yeah, that's right. My girl and her twin are way hotter than you tranny whores," Edge called after them.

"The Bella Twins can suck my nuts," Portia mumbled angrily.

"You tell them, babe. Anyways, is your sister even hot? I've seen her on TV, and she's okay...I guess. I know she's dating that tool, Cena, but still. How come I've never seen her? We've been together what now? Six months? How come you've never let me meet the bitch?"

"Well, Paige and I are...quite different, to say the least," Portia reluctantly answered. "You wouldn't like her, and I wouldn't want you two to get into a fight."

"Portia, who are you? All I do is fight! It's what I do."

"Yes, hun, and it's what makes you so irresistible. But, I have to go home now. This place is played. If I have to see one more drag queen, I'm going to puke."

* * *

Peyton Mendenez stepped into the shower. The black streaks in her blonde hair washed out at the first sign of water contact. After she was clean, she grabbed the nail polish remover out of her makeup bag and took off the black polish. She put her darker clothes in her bag and pulled out her lighter wardrobe.

It was hard being on two shows. It was hard dating two men. It was hard pretending to be someone you're not.

But the hardest thing of all? Keeping the secret of being on two shows, dating two men, pretending to be _both_ twins at once, and not going insane.

Peyton turned on her laptop and opened up Adobe Photoshop. She found pictures that she had taken with both Edge and John. She photoshopped a few of them together to look as if Portia and Paige were together.

It was the only proof she had that these two girls existed, and it was all she depended on.

And if her secret got out?

All hell would break loose.


	2. Chapter 2

_RAW_

"Paige, may I see you in my office?" Mr. McMahon asked as she spotted Paige in the hallway.

"Of course, Mr. McMahon!" Paige enthusiastically agreed, skipping along behind her boss.

"Please, take a seat," Mr. McMahon offered after he held the door open for Paige and then closing it behind them.

"Am I in trouble?" Paige innocently asked, cocking her head to the side and batting her eyelashes at Vince.

"Oh, no, sweetheart!" Vince said. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, no one gets sent in here unless you're mad at them," Paige pouted. Part of Peyton's act as Paige was to be as innocently perfect as possible. Everyone had to love her.

Well, at least the important people, like Vince.

"Paige, you are _never_ in trouble. I just wanted to discuss an issue with you. I have an idea for a pay-per-view match."

"Me? Wrestle on a pay-per-view? Oh, Vince! Thank you so much!" Paige squealed, clapping her hands together. "Who is my opponent?"

"Well...We're going to have your sister start talking trash about you this week on SmackDown, and then you will speak about it on RAW. It will be kind of an ongoing thing, but you will not have any interactions until the pay-per-view, Cyber Sunday. Then you will wrestle and there shall be some stipulations that are still currently in the works. Creative needs to fine tune the details on the stips, but that's about it. So, how does that sound?"

Paige smiled energetically. "I'm so excited! I promise that I won't let you down!"

* * *

Peyton slammed the door of her hotel room. She knew that her little charade couldn't go one forever. Somehow, they would find out about her. Her world would be ruined.

She needed a plan, and she needed it fast.

She took a shower and repainted her nails black. She put her fake black streaks in her hair and got her wardrobe ready for the day. She had a flight out to SmackDown later in the night, and she needed to be ready to become Portia.

* * *

_SmackDown_

"Portia, I need to speak with you," Vince said darkly, spotting the Rated R couple canoodling in the hallway.

"Vince, you're such a party pooper," Edge said, clinging onto Portia more tightly.

"That's _Mister_ McMahon to you, Edge," Vince sternly said, his eyes reducing to slits.

"Well, I guess the warden wants to see you. Catch you later, babe," Edge said, walking off.

"Miss Mortenson, let's go."

Vince and Portia walked together to Vince's office in the SmackDown arena.

In Portia's head, Peyton knew exactly what he was going to say.

"Portia, we have an idea for Cyber Sunday."

"You have an idea? Well, that's certainly a step up from repeating the same storylines year after year," Portia snapped back, grinning at the chairman of the WWE.

"Hmm..." Vince grunted. "We have an idea to use you in a match."

"Well it's about damn time you used me for other things than jobbing to the Bella Twins."

"Portia..."

"What? Spill it, old man."

"How do you feel about making fun of your sister on live television?"

"I've been making fun of her since we left the womb. I'd love to do it on television."

"Excellent. You start tonight."

_later_

"...And she's such a wannabe Trish Stratus. I mean _seriously_," Portia heckled in the ring, Edge standing beside her, doubled over laughing.

"And she's totally dating that reekazoid, Cena. How low can one girl sink? I guess they're like the totally stereotypical couple of the WWE. The jock and the cheerleader. Maybe you should tell her that here in the WWE, the cheerleaders _don't_ win Prom Queen," Edge added.

"Good one, baby. Anyways, I'm challenging my sister to a match at Cyber Sunday. I don't care what the stipulations are for this. I'm older than her. I'm hotter than her. I've got a better boyfriend than she does. No matter what you pathetic freaks vote, I'm going to win."

* * *

Peyton couldn't sleep. How was she going to finally bring together the Mortenson sisters? As hard enough as it was to play the cookie cutter blonde and the rocker, it was going to be even harder to bring them together in the same ring and do it convincingly.

Actually, it was damn near impossible.

But Peyton refused to get caught. She had too much riding on this. Her whole worlds could be destroyed.

Two worlds would be destroyed.

And then she thought of John and Edge. Sure, she liked them both for different reasons, but both of them would dump her for this. John couldn't stand someone cheating, and Edge would be hurt that someone actually _did_ cheat on him.

Peyton was going to need a miracle, and she was going to need it fast.


End file.
